In digitized speech transmission through a packetized network, one often needs to consider how to handle missing packets that may be lost due to erroneous deletion or overloaded network. Missing packets may cause discontinuities in the synthesized speech and under-run of the output speech buffer, which, in turn may cause a popping noise and/or distorted sound.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.